


The Vampire Diaries Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist inspired by the Vampire Diaries TV show. Listen to this playlist on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/the-vampire-diaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampire Diaries Playlist

01\. Seven Devils by Florence + the Machine 

02\. Bad Blood by Bastille

03\. My Immortal by Lindsey Stirling

04\. Mt. Washington by Local Natives 

05\. I'd Come For You by Nickelback

06\. Light It Up by OneRepublic

07\. Madness by Muse

08\. Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling Feat. Lzzy Hale

09\. Centuries by Fall Out Boy

10\. Not Alone by Red

11\. Can't Stop by OneRepublic

12\. Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine

13\. Shut up and Dance (feat. Alex G) by Mike Tompkins

14\. Smile by Mikky Ekko


End file.
